SwordfishMask
SwordfishMask (メカジキマスク Mekajikimasuku) is a Nocturne with a swordfish motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality SwordfishMask is brutal, arrogant and barbaric pirate Nocturne who has an extreme lack of empathy towards anyone who is not a Nocturne. Unlike most of RaccoonMask's associates, SwordfishMask appears to be more calm and cool-headed, having very little temper and being highly skilled but is no less amoral and he is also somewhat of a braggart, often showing off his swordsman skills to his comrades or prisoners and additionally has a twisted view on bushido. He doesn't say much during battle, believing it to be a distraction and unnecessary. He speaks fluently in Japanese and possess a vast knowledge on the seven seas. History Backstory Not much is known about SwordfishMask's previous life. SwordfishMask hails from his universe's Japan, where he was a notorious pirate who prior to that was a soldier but later left that occupation for unknown reasons. As a pirate, he quickly became a notorious and brutal swordsman, best known for his quick decapitations and savage fighting skills. Debut: Crisis At Sea! Exchange for 2,700 Students SwordfishMask first appeared in RP where he was recruited by RaccoonMask to help execute his Sea Trap strategy, due to his knowledge on the seven seas. SwordfishMask assisted, and the two also got themselves a ferry and then tricked several schools into thinking they were a real crew for a ferry and replaced the real intended ferry that was meant to send 2,700 students from ages 6-16 on a trip across the sea for two days. SwordfishMask took on the human form as the captain, while RaccoonMask took on the form of as his "first mate" and the Shadelinqs as various crew members. MoleMask and Yunica also came along, unaware of what was about to happen. As the ferry was deployed, it was then when they got to the middle of the ocean where SwordfishMask and RaccoonMask's forces showed their true colors. SwordfishMask revealed himself shortly after reassuring a concerned MoleMask and Yunica in his human form that everything was going to be alright---he (SwordfishMask) then sic'd the Shadelinqs disguised as crewmen to attack the two, then locking them up in a dark room. After RaccoonMask's forces then imprisoned all of the students on the ferry, RaccoonMask then ordered the next part of plan and told SwordfishMask to deliver the message on television; to which SwordfishMask did so. Later that day in Japan, a message was then sent out to several Japanese televisions, all across several homes. As they were all watching their programs, suddenly they are interrupted by SwordfishMask speaking to them right before them, delivering a threat. At first he addressed them and made it seem all relaxing, but then he asked them in a rhetorical question if they were missing their kids; to which then SwordfishMask then turned and showed them footage of what was going on at the ferry; several kids and teens were seen, being held prisoners by RaccoonMask's and SwordfishMask's forces, with several Shadelinqs watching over them, and punishing some ones who try to escape their hands. This shocked many of their viewers immensely. SwordfishMask then continued the message stating that if he and RaccoonMask were not given exactly $777 Billion dollars in the next hour, they would kill all of the children by sinking the ferry. SwordfishMask then ended his broadcast right there, giving the viewers an hour to decide the fates of the children. Sometime almost an hour later, SwordfishMask mainly stood besides RaccoonMask and polished his guntos, waiting for the money to arrive. A chopper then came in carrying two pilots, both of whom then offered RaccoonMask the money. However as RaccoonMask was given the money, RaccoonMask decided that he was going to sink the ferry anyways and captured the two pilots. RaccoonMask then ordered SwordfishMask to go destroy the ferry's engines; however then FlamingoMask, SwanMask and Booker arrived. FlamingoMask then chased and fought off SwordfishMask, taking their fight down to the engine room. SwrodfishMask and FlamingoMask then duked it out down in the engine room. FlamingoMask initially used his Cetan form to track him down and fight him, but upon SwordfishMask avoiding the Cetan Arrows and hitting the engines instead, FlamingoMask instead just opted to fight SwordfishMask with weapons instead of using his form's attacks down at the engine room. FlamingoMask then reverted to his normal form and fought off SwordfishMask with his flail. SwordfishMask proved to be a difficult fighter however with his swordsmanship skills. As the rescue boats arrived, SwordfishMask then slashed the ferry's engines, destroying them and causing the beginning of the ship's sinking. SwordfishMask then taunted FlamingoMask and then took off, swimming into the ocean. Later on, SwordfishMask regrouped with RaccoonMask back at Kujukiri Beach with the case filled with $777 million and then the two of them took off into RaccoonMask's black sedan. Swordplay Later on that day, SwordfishMask and RaccoonMask drove in the black sedan some more, heading for RaccoonMask's hideout. While inside, SwordfishMask polished his swords some more. SwordfishMask was also the first one to sense FlamingoMask following them. FlamingoMask indeed was; and then changed into his Thunderbird form, using Thunderbird Reverse and then reeling the black sedan towards him (FlamingoMask), then frying the car. SwordfishMask and RaccoonMask survived however and then popped out. As FlamingoMask procceeded to beat down on RaccoonMask, SwordfishMask then slashed at FlamingoMask's back with his swords; challenging him. SwordfishMask and FlamingoMask were then locked in a duel; RaccoonMask then ran off as fast he could for the time being. FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail around at SwordfishMask, to which SwordfishMask dashed, brings his arms right wards, before then slashing his two swords down across against FlamingoMask, sending out many sparks. FlamingoMask then sweeped his Wrecking Flail against his legs; SwordfishMask leaped out of the ways in time and landed behind FlamingoMask and then swung his blade nose down at FlamingoMask, stabbing him with it. FlamingoMask managed to grab the blade nose in time however, to which SwordfishMask then struggled, causing FlamingoMask's hands to bleed. FlamingoMask then let go and kick against SwordfishMask's gut. SwordfishMask was then sent flying on top of a smaller building, to which FlamingoMask flew up there and bashed his Wrecking Flail down on SwordfishMask. SwordfishMask then was hit bad, then faded aways with Shadow Manifest. FlamingoMask then chased after SwordfishMask. As FlamingoMask finally met up back with SwordfishMask at some road, SwordfishMask then used his Locking Phenomenon on FlamingoMask, locking FlamingoMask into one place and making him fight off his group of Shadelinqs. After FlamingoMask took out all of his Shadelinqs one by one, SwordfishMask then leaped up and slammed his swords at FlamingoMask, only then for FlamingoMask to use his Flamingo Shield at the time, sending SwordfishMask back. FlamingoMask then delivered a Flamingo Chop at him, sending SwordfishMask further back. SwordfishMask and FlamingoMask then took their fight to the beach, where the two battled each other some more; SwordfishMask then fired some energy waves against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask avoided one of the waves, only to get hit by one of them. SwordfishMask rushed up, twirling his swords around and then prepared to slice FlamingoMask. Right before he could however, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against SwordfishMask, hurting SwordfishMask and sending him into the sea to heal a bit. FlamingoMask then followed, using his Adarna form to combat him, however FlamingoMask found out that SwordfishMask was faster and tougher underwater. SwordfishMask beat up FlamingoMask underwater a bit, before then spinning around rapidly, then creating a water cyclone. FlamingoMask then flew up out of the sea, barely avoiding the water cyclone and then rising up in the air. FlamingoMask then changed into his Thunderbird form; as SwordfishMask and his water cyclone came closer to FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then used his Thunderbird Beam against SwordfishMask and his water cyclone, striking him and defeating him on impact, creating a massive explosion and ceasing the water cyclone. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I and II SwordfishMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was freed by FlyMask and HoundMask. He then took off, thanking them. Abilities & Weapons * Swordsmanship: SwordfishMask has extraordinary skills with swords, being a master swordsman. With any blade, SwordfishMask has incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill; with his main two blades he is able to cut through or deflect bullets away and can deliver precise and deadly cuts. * Shadow Manipulation: SwordfishMask has control over shadow energy. * Guntōs: SwordfishMask's main two swords; SwordfishMask is armed with two gunto-esque swords (that appear to look closely to the Shin Gunto) that he can use for combat. With them, he is able to cut through just about anything, such as ships, concrete, steel or people. He can also use them to enhance his swimming, akin to a pair of fins. ** Energy Waves: With his two guntōs, SwordfishMask can also fire out two cyan-colored energy waves from his blades. * Locking Phenomenon: SwordfishMask's most unique power; SwordfishMask is able to fire out a ray from his right hand that when fired at the opponent, grounds them in a small circle that makes them stay where they at and they cannot move further. The grounded opponent cannot use any of his weapons or strength either, however this attack does not disable their energy powers. This is lifted after finishing off SwordfishMask's henchmen by beating them with their remaining power/skill. Whenever he is about to perform this, his eyes will glow blue. * Acceleration: SwordfishMask can run at very fast speeds, even more faster underwater. * Human Form: SwordfishMask can take on a human form to blend in with human society. * Blade Nose: In addition to his already great swordsmanship skills, SwordfishMask can also use his bladed nose for combat. It appears to be unbreakable and can be used to stab or impale his foes. It is mostly used to assist his blades in battle. * Adept Swimmer: SwordfishMask can swim at superquick speeds, being able to swim at lightning speed. * Aquatic Aspiration: SwordfishMask can live and breathe underwater for as long as he wants to. * Shadelinqs Summon: SwordfishMask can summon out a large amount of Shadelinqs. * Water Cyclone: By swimming around in a circle repeatedly, SwordfishMask can create a water cyclone that can be used to suck up anything and thrash; it can be performed both in the sea and can also shoot out a water spout to further suck up it's foes. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, SwordfishMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extraordinary Jumper: SwordfishMask can jump at high heights. Weaknesses * Light Energy: SwordfishMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * SwordfishMask was originally going to be a pufferfish-themed, then piranha-themed, and then finally settled on a swordfish. * SwordfishMask is based off Arlong from One Piece and Salamander from Condorman in terms of design. * In an early draft, SwordfishMask was originally going to be JellyfishMask's older brother, but this was scrapped early on. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs